Where Shadows Lie
by UNFORGOTTENSOUL21222
Summary: A young man has been chosen to be handed a resposibility that will one day mean him using his newly bestowed abilities to save the world, and someday the entire universe...


Hey ppl, this is my first ever fanfic AND its a OC, so please be kind and helpful when giving reviews, I'd reall apreciate that...

Where Shadows Lie.

Dear reader…

Please note that if you read any further, your life will be changed forever. Nothing will be the same and no one can be trusted.

Who are these people that cannot be trusted? Who am I?

These questions are not important right now, all will be explained in due time and what you are about to find out are a series of secrets unearthed from an organization bigger than the CSI, or the FBI, or even area 51. This organization is so secret and so powerful that if any… outsiders to the organization were to state its name, let's just say they would never be found again.

So while I still have some time left before they reach me, I will answer all questions that I can and unravel the mysterious case of 'Byron Jonathan Hugh' who changed the way this world worked, and the way 'THIS' organization worked as well.

Chapter 1

(The act that changed his life)

Byron was a normal kid, he was 15 years, blonde haired, blue eyed and easily blended into the crowd, he wasn't rich and he wasn't poor, he actually wasn't exceptionally good at anything, but he still maintained his above average style in everything. It was actually a good thing that he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life, because on March 13 2011, his future would take a dramatic twist.

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP" _sounded Byron's alarm at 4:30 am, a typical rising time for the young man as he liked to start the day fresh with a jog before getting ready for school.

With a yawn, and a brief moment of eye rubbing he sat up to turn off his alarm, change from his PJ pants and vest into his jogging shorts and Nike shirt. He then staggered sleepily into the main bathroom to splash his face with cold water before strolling back to his room, sit on the edge of his bed and pull on the same Addidas shoes he has been using for the last 2 years. Before he walked out the door he glanced into his mother's room, she was still asleep. He sighed because he knew that the divorce between her and his father was taking its toll because she would always be up before him. However, like most things he simply had to shrug it off and deal with the problems he faced at the moment.

He enjoyed jogging; it helped take his mind off things. However today was different, he seemed tired and preoccupied. Between the problems at home and where he was headed in the career world when he left school, he was feeling quite edgy… as though someone was watching him, he knew that he didn't live in the safest neighbourhood but he had never been stalked or attacked before. He was taking no chances today and cut his jogging route short and headed back home...

When he entered the house he didn't hear any movement in the kitchen which meant that his mom was still asleep.

"_SIGH, _I guess I'm making breakfast today…"he said quietly to himself before heading off to the shower. As he walked down the passage he took note of the time on the wall clock, 4:52 ok that would leave him half an hour to get ready for school before making breakfast for both his mother and himself. The clock ticked away to 5:38 and he was trying to stay focussed on both the toast and the bacon when he got that feeling that he was being watched again and stopped to stake out his surroundings when "_TSSSSS!"_ hissed the bacon, suddenly bringing him back to reality and saving as much bacon as possible. He cursed as he chucked out a few burnt pieces but there was still enough for both people.

Once he had gathered the situation he had both plates of food at hand and carried them into the dining room where he found his troubled mother sitting with her head in her hands. It was an awkward breakfast with no words spoken and the only sound made was the crunching of toast. As Byron swallowed his last bite he looked at his watch to see the time was 5:53 and he quickly put his plate in the sink and grabbed his grey school satchel, kissed his mom lightly on the forehead, fetched his bike from the garage and just like that, he was gone, on his way to school.

On his route he couldn't help but feel anxious, it was about 6 am on a summer Tuesday and it was still very dark out. It wasn't that he couldn't see, it was simply that he hated being the first at school **and** it to be dark. When he approached the school, he noticed the next strange event, there was no security guard and the main gate was wide open, he worriedly shrugged it off like the other odd events that had taken place so far and he slowly rode his bike into his regular bike stand and got off his mode of transport that was yet to fail him. He looked at the school building with pure dread as he mounted the front steps and his satchel firmly on his right shoulder, he could feel he was getting hot with tension under the black blazer and red tie that the school had made uniform. His footsteps made no comfort as they echoed through the long dark hallway as he slowly made way to his quad. Same as always he took the first right and second left through the dark and never ending corridors. Then it hit him like a brick on the back of his head, this time he didn't just think she was being followed, he knew it by the extremely heavy breathing and the sound of huge feet running behind him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled as he to broke into a sprint down the dark halls, weaving through them and running like he never had before, however the stranger was getting closer and closer, giving him no space. He took the final corner and he could dimly see his quad out ahead he was almost relieved to see it until he could feel the breath of the stranger down his neck, he yelped and threw himself onto the first sign of grass at the entrance of his grade's quad. He rolled onto his back expecting her worst, but nothing was there, could he have imagined the whole thing? Could the whole thing be fake?

He moved over to a bench under one of the three surrounding trees in the quad, placed his satchel down next to him and sunk down into the back of the bench, he tried to let the situation sink in but he simply could not believe it. Could that have been the security guard making a fool of him this morning?

He felt strangely vulnerable there sitting under the tree; almost as though he was making an easy target, but there was nothing there so why worry? Either way he decided to take a casual stroll around the quad to clear his mind. He had circled half the quad and now that he was much calmer, he decided to turn back to go to the bench where his satchel rested. He looked down at his watch to see that it was only 6:12 and it hadn't gotten much brighter, he looked up at the sky to see which stars remained when his eyes fell upon the top of the school building's roof. Wide eyed and plainly speechless he saw a huge silhouette crouched on the roof. He took a step back to help keep balance when the creature seemed to spread some sort of extensions from its body and glided down in front of Byron, meeting eye to eye, the creature's deep red against his fearful blue. Byron tried to identify the creature while trying not to freak but the dark leathery looking skin on the mighty sized creature seemed to hide it well.

Whatever this creature was, it was focussed on Byron, and Byron alone…

He could have turned around and ran for his life, but he simply couldn't break eye contact with the beast. And what baffled Byron even more, was the fact that he was much calmer now than he was before he knew what was in pursuit of him earlier. Fate was now in control of Byron, for that is the way it had to be, or else there would be no story.

Byron raised his right arm and reached forward to touch the face of this creature, it was a moment to be savoured, that is until the creature saw fit to have a snap at Byron. Huge rows of white teeth sunk into Byron's flesh as he yelped in pain and tried to tug free of the beasts grip only to feel the beasts teeth sink deeper into his wrist. The beast was huge, the mouth nearly covering Byron's entire forearm and Byron desperately wanted out. Now seeing the blood dripping from his arm Byron knew he had to stop this assault and flung his left leg into the beast's right eye. Immediately the beast released Byron, and satisfied with its work it took flight to the sky before shooting off in a dramatic fashion, it was gone within seconds. Byron was shocked when he looked at his arm and saw that the blood had dried and the holes made by this creatures teeth were gone, you could see that the beast's teeth had made a dotted scar curving around Byron's forearm but even the scar didn't hurt the slightest bit.

Typically Byron looked at his watch to see that it was merely 6:16 and the sun was clearly present over the quad…

Had this creature caused the darkness?

Why didn't it kill Byron on sight?

Will I get any good reviews?

LOL, please comment and help with more characters XD…

Thanks,

THE UNFORGOTTEN SOUL


End file.
